Sole iSurv1vor
The is a title held by the winner the of ORG, iSurv1vor. Being a Sole iSurv1vor requires the having the highest number of votes from the Jury or the title being awarded post-game due to an infraction of the games rules. Currently there are twenty-eight Sole iSurv1vors, 9 women and 19 men. Eligibility and Criteria As there is no one definitive way to win the series as it is subjective, a Sole iSurv1vor must reach the Final Tribal Council and gain the votes of the jury to win (a group of previously eliminated players up until the start of Final Tribal Council) At the Final Tribal Council, the finalists are to be subjected to the jury, who would either/or ask questions or make a statement to help them reach a decision as to which of the finalists is most deserving of the title of Sole iSurv1vor. All Sole iSurv1vors embody the aspect of the series tagline - Outwit, Outplay, Outlast. * Outwit: The ability to eliminate competition directly or indirectly, understanding what moves to make and the timing of said moves. This is commonly regarded as building and maintaining short term deals or even big alliances. * Outplay: More specifically the social element of the game by eliminating players yet retaining their respect should the individual reach the Final Tribal Council that the eliminated player is more inclined to vote for that person to win. * Outlast: Regarded for being the physical attribute a player can withstand, specifically their performances in challenges and having a strong willpower. It is not uncommon for players to reach the Final Tribal Council and fall short for their behaviour beforehand. Most notably Rich from who was berated by the jury as such he acknowledged he would not win and stopped answering any further questions, though players have known to overcome their stigma and make a compelling case to win. Overturning the Decision In rare cases the Production Team may intervene and revoke the aforementioned title. This has only happened once twenty-four hours following the conclusion of when Andii (who was declared the winner in a 6-3 decision over Cody) was promptly stripped of her title upon the discovery of her accessing another account privvy to in-game information and as such was able to manoeuvre the game at an unfair advantage compared to the others. Prize In the first fourteen seasons, the Winners were awarded the Sole iSurv1vor title with their picture on the respective forum remaining intact. From the Sole iSurv1vor receives a page on the Wikia with a brief outline of their time in the game written by a member of the Production team complete with their voting history and challenge performances. A winner is given priority over other players when it comes to returning players in the event that they fit the theme or twist, or in the event that Production wish certain winners to compete again that they can bypass the application process. From onward, the winner is given a monetary prize. s Trivia * The first seven winners of the series were ineligible to compete in ** This rule would later apply to Mike D. as he competed in the season previous to *** However it was relaxed for Jacob as he competed back-to-back for * Sahara, Travis, Tachelle, Skylar, Christina, Mike D., Tucker, Tomas, Animal, Samantha, Audrey, Phil, Mike T., Brady, Ginny and Nicole have not returned for another iSurv1vor season since their victories. ** Mike T. did return however for . * No winner has been voted out whilst in-game, returned via Redemption Island and gone on to win. * Clayton, Jermaine, Drew, Joe, Kurtis and Jacob have all returned for a second-game after their original wins. * Animal is the first player to win unanimously. * Nicole has won with the most Jury votes with 9, while Drew has won with the least Jury Votes with 3. * Jacob, Brady and Nicole are the only winners to take part in a Purple Rock draw. * Ashley from , Rich from , Brenda and Joe from and Shaily from are the only eligible finalists to not receive any votes to win. * Hooker was voted out in the first stage of 's Final Tribal Council after the jury elimination and did not qualify to earn votes to win. ** Helena was voted out in a similar fashion in * Travis, Tachelle, Clayton, Mike, Tucker, Joe, Kurtis and Samantha are the only players to earn all but 1 vote to win. * and and and are the only seasons to have back-to-back female champions. * Erik and Allan competed in their second and third seasons together and were part of the same tribe both times. * Clayton, Allan, Erik and Jamie are the first group of returning winners to play an All-Stars. ** Allan would be later joined by Drew, Joe, Kurtis and Jacob for * The longest continuous streak in terms of winning gender is men with 8 seasons whilst women have 2. * Cody, Lorii, Tucker, Joey, Ginny and Nicole are the only players to return and win, however each of them won in different ways and means. ** Cody was awarded post-game after the original winner admitted to cheating. ** Lorii won on her third game ( ) ** Tucker won on his second game ( ) ** Joey won on his third game ( ) after making the finals for a second time ( ) ** Ginny won on her fourth game ( ) ** Nicole won on her fourth game ( ) after spending the pre-merge as a tribe coach * Cody, Lorii, Joe, Joey, Ginny and Nicole are the only winners to reach the 100 Club * Joe and Joey are the only winners to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. * Phil is the twin brother of alumni Tony, making him the first relative of a contestant to win. * Ginny and Nicole are the only four-time contestants to win the game. ** Coincidentally they won their respective seasons one after the other. External Links